Disney Gods at Freddy's
by LanaDelReyFan890
Summary: Four gods from Mt. Olympus are teleported to an alternate dimension. Forced to survive a decade there, they'll have to take the nightshift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Little do they know the brutal consequences they'll take during five nights and the history of the pizzeria. Will they survive? (Pairings: Athena x Ares, Foxy X Chica, Freddy X Aphrodite)
1. Chapter 1: Finding a Job

NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA NIGGA! I'M 100% NIGGA! -8-

OK NOPE.-.

Hey all, my first FNAF and Disney Hercules Xover. Hope y'all like it ^^

DISCLAIMER: LDRF890 DOES NOT OWN FNAF OR HERCULES. OC'S ARE ALLOWED IF RELATED TO THE FOLLOWING STORY.

* * *

"Ergh… Goddamn it, I'm hungry!"

"Shut up, Aphrodite! If you keep complaining, be sure that we'll stay here for like a decade!"

Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, sighed and rolled her crystal blue eyes as she glanced at her siblings fighting like usual. Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, glared angrily at her ex-husband, Ares, the God of War, while he glared at her back.

"You're trying to say that we're stuck in this modern world because of ME?!" Aphrodite pointed her pink hands at herself while she scowled at Ares angrily. She then pointed one finger at him. "Just to let you know, genius, YOU were the one who forced the titans to open that portal so they can get the Hades outta Olympus! Turns out, YOU 'accidentally' kicked all of us into that portal and LOOK WERE WE ARE NOW!"

Ares growled as he walked to Aphrodite, until Apollo, God of the Sun, stood between the two hot headed gods.

"Alright you two, there's no need to fight. I'm sure that Ares might be responsible for this," At this statement, Ares groaned in annoyance as Apollo kept on. "But for the moment, we need food, clothes, some money, and a home to survive this world before all of our strength goes away." With that, all of the four gods glanced at each other with worried looks. After they were sent to this modern world and woke up in a crappy junkyard, their immortality was no longer in them and they have no powers to protect themselves. They tried everything; teleport, shape shift, blast powers, but none of these powers were available for them. They needed to survive so they could get their powers back and go back home, but how?

That's when an idea popped into Athena's mind when a newspaper flew through the wind and caught it on time.

"We'll have to find a job first if we're going to stay here the time we need." Athena explained while reading the Ads on the newspaper.

"But where are we supposed to get a job at?" Ares asked, confused. "They'll have to interview us if we need a job."

"We'll just make up our identities," Aphrodite shrugged as she read the newspaper along with Athena. Minutes later, she pointed at one of the newspaper's Ads. "How about this one?" The gods gathered around her as they read the Ad.

**HELP WANTED**

**FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA **

**FAMILY PIZZERIA LOOKING FOR NOW 4 SECURITY GUARDS TO WORK THE NIGHTSHIFT. 12:00 AM TO 6:00 AM. **

**MONITOR CAMERAS, ENSURE SAFETY FOR EQUIPMENT AND ANIMATRONIC CHARACTERS. **

**NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR INJURY/DISMEMBERMENT. **

**$120 A WEEK. **

**TO APPLY, CALL: **

**1-800-FAZBEAR. **

"Say what now?" Apollo spoke up while snatching the newspaper from Athena's hands and looking at the Ad one more time. "This is the job? A fast food place for children? Heck sounds a lot like a Chuck E. Cheese to me."

The group looked at him confusingly.

"Please don't ask what that is…"

"Well sis, what are we supposed to do?" Ares asked to his eldest sister. Athena sighed and rubbed her temples.

"We'll go tomorrow to see if we can take the shift. Looks like this IS the job we're looking for."

The four smiled and nodded in agreement as they escaped from the junkyard. They knew that the job could let them good consequences at the end. Right?

Right?

* * *

A/N: WELP, that was chapter 1! Hope y'all liked it!

LDRF890 Signing off…


	2. Chapter 2: The First Night

**THIS IS IT… THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR =D **

* * *

After the four gods got their interview at the building (disguised as mortals of course) they would take the night shift, also known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, they got back to the junkyard to get ready for their first night. They all slept in some comfy, yet wasted and mud-stained sleeping bags. It was 10:30 P.M. Apollo was the first one to wake up. He rubbed his now grey eyes as he glanced at his sundial. Seeing how early it was to get ready, he got up from his sleeping bag and took a small bag from the ground. He walked behind in one of the junkyard's biggest trash piles and changed into his work clothes. He was wearing a red shirt with a blue jacket and a blue cap. He wore a pair of black pants and shoes and a badge that said "Schmidt" was attached to his jacket. He walked from the trash pile and woke the others with one snap of his fingers. The other three gods glanced at him, studying their attire first before they would do the same thing they did. Ares and Athena both walked to the trash pile, no one noticing that they bumped into each other. Athena glared at him, but Ares spoke first.

"Ladies first egghead." He said mockingly as he smirked up at her and pointed behind the trash pile. Athena looked at him and nearly blushed. Aphrodite and Apollo both snickered in amusement as they watched their sibling's reaction, only for them to wince as she glared darkly at them. She shot a playful glance at Ares before walking behind the trash pile and changed. She now wore a large sleeve dark blue shirt and and a blue jacket and cap combined with black jeans and shoes as well. Her security badge had the label "Smith" on it.

Next was Ares. He changed his old rusty red armor into his black shirt and jeans and blue jacket and cap with the badge. Its label said "Fitzgerald" on it. Finally, Aphrodite changed into her dark pink sleeveless shirt with black skinny jeans and boots and blue jacket and cap. Her badge was labeled "Cawthon".

"Alrighty guys…" She said with a smile on her face as she setted her cap. "Should we get a taxi or something."

"Nope," Ares shook his head as he held a device us mortals would call "phone". "I already called Mr. Fazbear. He said that this purple man would pick us."

"How did you learn to use that thing so fast?" Apollo asked confusingly as he looked at the phone.

"Dunno, don't care." Ares shrugged as he kept the phone in his pocket. They all walked off from the junkyard, just as a purple car was waiting for them outside. The front right window opened, letting the gods to see their driver. They eyed at him curiously and frighten. He had white eyes and he was all purple. He had a short dark purple hair wrapped up into a ponytail and his badge was labeled "Vincent". He grinned widely at them.

"You all must the night guards for the shift Fazbear told me I suppose?" The gods nodded at him as he chuckled darkly, but none of them was aware of it. "Well then, hop on." The gods did as he said. Athena sat beside him, while Ares, Apollo, and Aphrodite sat in the back. 'Vincent' took a moment to glance at the curly aqua haired goddess seductively, but Ares let out a low growl as in 'Hey dude, are you flirting with my sis?'. Vincent rolled his eyes as he drove off.

* * *

The clock hit to 11:30 A.M. The four gods had finally got to their destiny: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Vincent let the gods there as he drove off once again. The four gods entered the building while turning on their flashlights. They glanced at the stage, where a bear, a bunny, and a chicken robot-like stood there. They kept walking to the office, not aware that three pairs of white eyes stared at them widely…

"Gods, this place gives me the chills down my spine…" Athena shuddered. Ares and Apollo nodded in agreement as the stood beside the office. Aphrodite was the first one to enter and smirked at them.

"Aw, c'mon, guys! It isn't too scary to stay in the night here, right? After this, I'll promise to buy all of us a LUXURIOUS mansion, 'kay?"

* * *

**12:00 AM…**

For all the gods' luck, everything went well.

Aphrodite checked the cams, Athena checked the hallways, Ares checked the pizzeria's outside cams, and Apollo did nothing but stare at that… odd looking telephone for a loooooooooong time. The gods were glad to take the job, though. Aphrodite was more relieved to do so. She always wanted the best for her family if a terrible thing happens to them. Now, they finally found something that it was worth to work at. She smiled widely and calmly as she checked through the cams. She clicked to the stage's cams. She glance at all the animatronics… mainly at Freddy. She frowned a little. There was something about that bear that made her think that she was involved on something with it. But what could it be? Surely nothing, since her husband Hephaestus was banished to another alternate world after the titan incident. Meh, doesn't matter, she thought. Regardless about it, she kept working.

Meanwhile, Athena sighed as she checked in the hallways for any intruder to come in… nothing. She shrugged and shot a quick glance at Ares, only for her to look away as he glanced back. Ares raised an eyebrow, but shrugged as he kept on working. Athena looked down shamely. She was having some certain feelings for the red god after the titan incident took place. He was getting too overprotective over her lately, but she… liked it. She liked it when he acted 'gentlemanly' at the junkyard towards her. She blushed, but then shock off the thought. No way was she falling in love with him! He was her BROTHER. Her ENEMY. 'Opposites don't attract, opposites don't attract…' She repeated to herself mentally as she kept working.

The gods' works were suddenly interrupted when the phone-

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! RIIIIIIIIIIIIING! **

…ranged.

Apollo jumped in surprise, nearly falling from his seat as he clicked the phone to answer. All the gods listened while still working…

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

As the phone call finished, the gods stopped working…

Aphrodite and Ares lowered their tablets….

Apollo wide eyed…

Athena's jaw dropped…

Silence filled the whole room, until Ares spoke.

"WHAT HAD WE GOTTEN OURSELVES INTO?!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Nightmare Begins Now

Chapter 3: The Nightmare Begins Now

Silence had filled the whole office after Ares' sudden outburst. It was 2 AM. The power went to 75%. Ares' heaving breathing could only be heard as all the gods continued with their work in silence, though the horrific evidence in their faces isn't letting them to do so. Athena sat at the corner of the office as her no longer blue to grey eyes were locked on the left hallway. Tears streamed through her eyes. It was all her fault. If she would not agree with her brothers to take the job, none of this could not happen to them. Now they were endangered. To death; and they might not survive out of this. None of them had their godly powers, their appearances were a lot more human than godly, no aura surrounded them, and they all had large bags under their dull grey eyes. If their father and king, Zeus, never see them again, he'd rather let his own father dethrone him than losing one of his children again.

Ares stopped breathing heavily for a moment and glanced at his twin sister. He sighed and walked up to her as he sat beside her. She didn't even looked back at him or glared at him and tells him off. She just stayed there; tears kept streaming through her cheeks as she suddenly wiped them off and frown in disappointment.

"This is my entire fault…" Athena murmured as she hid her face in her hands. "I'm the worst leader ever… don't you agree, brother?"

Ares looked at her in pure shock. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't want to tell her off and let her give up on her chances to live. She had a reason to live, but Ares didn't know why. Sure, he always wanted her dead so he could rule both city-states, but for that time it was impossible, for she was an immortal deity, as so was he. Now he had the chance to kill her, but he didn't feel like to do it. Why was he feeling guilty of seeing his sister like this? He didn't gave a damn for her in the past. Now, he cares for her, and he didn't know why. He sighed, and did a thing that let his other brothers drop their jaws in shock as they glanced at the other two.

He hugged her.

Ares was hugging Athena.

And he STILL didn't knew why he had the urge to do it.

"Tartarus… THE HELL AM I'M DOING?!" Ares though. Athena wide eyed in pure shock as she felt her brother's red bulky arms surround her. She blushed madly. Hesitantly, she buried her face in his chest, making him blush a little, but luckily, his red skin hide it.

"It's not your fault, Egghead…" He spoke softly to her, while she sobbed, making him want to hug her harder, letting her breathe. "This is the first time you'd ever lost. I know how you feel. I'd failed as well in some things that you clearly know, but that doesn't mean that there's no choice to live. We'll get out of here, and there will be no more stupid fights between us. Got it?"

With that, she nodded weakly and they both break the hug. Aphrodite and Apollo blinked for a few moments, but they kept on their jobs. Aphrodite let the tablet fall.

"THE BUNNIE'S OUT!" She shrieked. Everyone gasped as they glanced down at the tablet. The camera focused on the main stage.

And Bonnie wasn't there.

Quickly, Athena picked the tablet up and started to click through the cameras desperately. She found him in the Party Room. His shadow was fully seen.

"Okay, calm down, everyone. He still didn't get here…" Apollo spoke calmly as he inspected the halls. Nothing happened. "But still… I want to get those pamphlets that are in the hallways. They seem… odd to me."

"Well fine then, but don't get caught!" Aphrodite spoke. Apollo nodded and left quickly, leaving the three gods in the office. The time skipped to 4 AM as the gods progressed on their duties. The power lowered to 37%. The gods gulped nervously.

"The hell is Apollo? He should be here right-" Ares was cut off as he felt a strong force push him to the ground. It was none other than Apollo, who had 4 pamphlets on his hands and had a frighten look on his face. Aphrodite snickered.

"He was running down the left hallway…" Aphrodite giggled, making somehow Athena roll her eyes and smirk. "I wasn't going to let you until now."

"Well you should've told me, woman." Ares grunted as Apollo got off from him and stood up. "Apollo, what is wrong with you?!"

"In case you didn't notice, the bunny was about to attack me!" Apollo snapped, making Athena shudder, Aphrodite gasp, and Ares wide eyed.

"And he is…?" Athena questioned to him. Apollo cautiously clicked on the light button from the left hallway, and all the gods jumped at the sight before them.

Bonnie stood there, staring right into their eyes. Apollo screamed and quickly closed the door. Banging could be heard outside, but it suddenly stopped.

"Phew… we almost die there." Ares chuckled nervously. He checked his sundial. "One more hour to go, and we are outta here!"

"Um…" Aphrodite spoke up uneasily as she glanced at the tablet. "We only have a 10% of power here…"

Silence filled the whole room once again. Athena sighed as she fell to her knees, with a worried Ares picking her up.

"It's no use… we're going to die for real." Athena whispered. The power went to 9%...

8%...

"I'd never thought we've been through all this…"

7%...

"No, no Owl Lover, don't say that! We are NOT gonna die! Do you hear me!?"

6%

"Just leave her be, Ares… she's right… we'll never have our lives back after this."

5%

"Apollo, like I said; I WILL BUY THE DAMN MANSION, 'KAY?!"

4%

"WELL YOU CAN' T NOW!"

3%

"OH YEAH?! WE'LL SEE!"

2%...

"…Ares… I…"

1%

"It's okay, Ena… if you die, I die…"

0%...

The power went out.

The left door opened.

All the gods shut their eyes in fear. This was it. They were all about to die. They could hear the Toreador March play in a creepy music box version as they fell to their knees, everyone hugged to each other. Freddy's face shined in the left hallway, until everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Awkward cough) First of all...**

**IMSOSORRYILEFTTHISONHIATUSDAMNIT DX**

**I was so busy with some stories and updates and some practicing on my writing skills (AND SCHOOL. DAMN YOU SCHOOL WHY DID IT HAD TO BE A WHOLE WEEK TO STUDY). My writing skills were getting so shitty each day Dx but no worries, chapter 4 is right here!**

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 1**

Athena's breath quickened as the whole office went dark. She could swore she heard some heavy footsteps coming towards them. Aphrodite whimpered while Apollo and Ares gulped as the footsteps came to a stop. She gripped on Ares' sleeve in need of something to hold on with. She couldn't take it anymore. It was a big mistake for them to work at that damned children's pizzeria. There were only two things that they could do; posses someone or something after they die, or let their souls roam through the Underworld until they decide to reincarnate. But she felt as if she didn't deserved to do it; she felt it was all her fault to forcing the gods to find a job in order to survive in that world they were transported into. She still had her eyes closed shut, waiting for this death to be quick and with no regrets...

Until the footsteps where being heard again, only that they were fading away as a bell rang and the power went back on. The animatronic that was in the office was no longer there. Confused, Apollo glanced at his sundial.

6:00 AM.

The other three's eyes opened as they glance a each other confusingly.

"It's already 6 AM?" Aphrodite asked quietly as Apollo nodded, receiving a sigh of relief as a reply. "For a moment I thought we were all going to die for real."

'It would've been better that way...' Athena's conscience said bitterly as the goddess sighed and took her flashlight and stood up. "Let's get back to that dumpster to get some rest. Next time we'll have to be more prepared if these things come back." Sure, she didn't wanted to keep going working on that hell hole, but she didn't wanted to show her siblings that she really wanted to die if they kept going on. The others looked at her worried before they stood up, flashlights in hand, and exited the office.

As they arrived almost at the exit of the pizzeria, a blonde, blue eyed, tan skinned man, wearing a black suit and yellow tie stood in the exit as he half grinned at them.

"Are you all the night guards?" He asked kindly as the others nodded. He extended his hand towards Ares. "Name's Mr. Fazbear. It's a pleasure to meet you all.""

"The pleasure is ours." Athena faked-smiled as she tried to conceal on trying to grab the man by the throat. _You damn bastard! We were almost killed back there! KILLED! And you don't know anything of this nonsense?! Damn you! Damn you and your stupid ignorance!  
_

"So," Mr. Fazbear cleared his throat. "I will have to need one of you to assist the job at 9:00 PM sharp before starting your guard duty. You see, our janitor has gotten sick, so we need someone to replace him for at least one month, since his condition is slightly critical."

"Oh, um, sir, we would like to help, but we've been seeing some-"

"I can help," Before Apollo could speak, Aphrodite raised her hand up as she eagerly nodded. Mr. Fazbear grinned as she shook Aphrodite's hand.

"Perfect! You missy will have some extra money, I can guarantee that." The blonde chortled as he walked away from them. "I will be expecting you all tomorrow! Vincent should be here any second, so you can stay the time you want until the pizzeria opens."

As Mr. Fazbear walked towards his office, the three other gods glared at the blonde goddess.

"Aphrodite! The hell?!" Ares hissed. "We had everything under control until you-"

"Shut up! Don't you see?! This might be the perfect chance to find some info about these-" Aphrodite gestured at the animatronics. "Things! I can bring the pamphlets and then find out more about the shit that's going on over here."

"Are you certainly sure this might work?" Athena asked worriedly. "Are you willing to risk your life over this?"

"If it's the only way to keep you all alive so we can go back to Olympus then yes. We have to do this. I know this will work."

* * *

AGAIN WITH THE SUSPENSE I KNOW DX

But I'm forced to write short chapters since school got me hooked up and I'm running out of ideas :(

WELP, See y'all! ^^


End file.
